Twilight Sparkle's Visit to Hogwarts
by Windrises
Summary: Twilight Sparkle gets a message about Hogwarts being in danger, so she pays the magic world a visit. She bonds with Hermione Granger, who tries to help her find the magic needed to stop Voldemort.


Notes: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust. Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Twilight Sparkle was in her kingdom's library, organizing the books. She had been spending hours, even days, getting the books properly arranged. After she had finished getting the books ready, she stared at the library, with a look of admiration. Spike and Starlight Glimmer walked into the library. They hadn't seen much of Twilight, because she had been so busy. They were becoming concerned about her obsession with books and having everything in a certain order. Twilight saw them come in, so she said, "Hi Starlight and Spike. What's going on?"

Starlight Glimmer tried to hide her concern, while saying, "Spike and I were just checking up on you."

Twilight replied, "I'm doing great. I finished getting the books organized."

Starlight asked, "How many books were there?"

Of course, Twilight knew the exact number of books. She calmly said, "A few less than sixty thousand." Starlight and Spike both had surprised look on their faces.

Spike asked, "You organized sixty thousand books?"

Twilight corrected him by saying, "Almost sixty thousand, a few off. However, if I buy a new book series, I could get that number up. If I keep up my rate, I could get up to seventy thousand, by the end of the year. Wouldn't that be great?"

Starlight answered, "Not really."

Twilight was shocked by Starlight's reaction. She asked, "Why would you have that kind of reaction? My book collection is becoming better than ever."

Starlight replied, "That's great and all, but you should consider a break."

Twilight said, "You're asking me to take a break from collecting books? That would be like asking anybody to take a break from eating or drinking."

Spike replied, "It would like be asking me to take a break from reading comic books."

Twilight said, "My book obsession isn't anything bad. In fact, it's healthy and helpful, that fills my life with energy!" She bounced around, with an excited look on her face.

Spike replied, "You should consider taking a break." He paused and said, "I'm going to go dust my comic book collection." He walked out of the library.

Twilight looked at one of her books and saw that it was beeping. She asked, "Is it just me or is that thing beeping?"

Starlight replied, "If I wasn't with you, I would think you had gone crazy, if you had told me you were dealing with a beeping book."

Twilight calmly responded, "Don't worry about that, Starlight. The beeping book is something I've dealt with before. It happens, when Sunset Shimmer and my other Canterlot High friends need my help." She opened the book and had a puzzled look on her face.

Starlight looked at Twilight and asked, "What's going on?"

Twilight said, "This message isn't coming from Canterlot High. It's coming from Hogwarts."

Starlight asked, "There's a portal, full of warts?"

Twilight had an amused look on her face, while saying, "That's not what's going on. I've read several books about Hogwarts. It's one of the most magical places of all time, almost as magical as Equestria."

Starlight asked, "What's going on?"

Twilight finished reading the message, while answering, "They need my help, to defeat a special threat."

Starlight asked, "What's the threat?"

Twilight nervously said, "This threat cannot have the name said."

Starlight asked, "Why not?"

Twilight answered, "It's too dangerous. I need go to Hogwarts."

Starlight had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

Twilight put her hoof on Starlight's shoulder and answered, "Volunteering to help and save others is always a wise idea." Twilight used her magic skills, to open a portal, and head into Hogwarts.

While in Hogwarts, Twilight's appearance changed. She was in a traditional Hogwarts' student outfit and she looked like a human. She looked at herself and said, "Wowsers, I look like a human again and I'm in this old-fashioned, but stylish outfit."

Hermione Granger walked outside and saw Twilight Sparkle. She walked closer to him and asked, "Are you from Equestria?" Twilight nodded. Hermione smiled and said, "It's an honor to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger, one of Hogwarts' students. I'm the one who sent you the message."

Twilight had an intrigued look on her face, while asking, "How did you send the message and how do you know who I am?"

Hermione explained, "Sending messages to other dimensions is a trick I learned from Professor Snape's class."

Twilight had an excited look on her face, while asking, "You were taught by Professor Snape? I have a few magic books that were written by him."

Hermione replied, "I had heard of you and knew who you were, because I had boughten several books about Equestria."

Twilight asked, "How did Hogwarts get their hands on those books?"

Hermione replied, "It was very expensive and I had to go to some faraway stores."

Twilight responded, "Well, I'm impressed by your dedication to updating your book collection."

Hermione lightly smiled and asked, "Are you a fan of books?"

Twilight had an excited look on her face, while saying, "Collecting books is one of my favorite hobbies. My friends act like it's an obsession, but it's one of my favorite things and it's a healthy and worthwhile hobby to have."

Hermione also looked excited, while replying, "I couldn't agree with you more. My best friends often joke about my love for books just because I read a hundred, per month."

Twilight had a shocked look on her face, while saying, "A few hundred? I'm truly impressed by that. I've gotten up to eighty-five, per month. It's hard to get that many read, because of my princess job."

Hermione replied, "Believe me, I know about you being a princess. I've heard rumors about your love for books and after hearing that it's true, you've captivated my interest."

Twilight excitedly asked, "So, does Hogwarts have a nice library?"

Hermione answered, "It has one of the very best libraries. Come with me and I'll show you how great that is."

Twilight replied, "That sounds like a wonderful plan." Hermione held Twilight's hand, so she could safely lead her around Hogwarts and take her to the library.

Twilight and Hermione went into Hogwarts' library. Twilight looked around and was amazed by how many books there were and how eloquent the place looked. It was around the same size as Twilight's library. She said, "Wow, this is one of the best libraries that I've ever been to."

Hermione replied, "It truly is a wonderful place. I've checked out a majority of the books here. They have to keep getting new books, so I don't run out of reading material."

Twilight looked at Hermione and said, "Thank you for showing me this place. It's one of the most beautiful sights than my book-loving eyes have ever seen."

Hermione replied, "I felt the same sentiment, when I first visited this library, and those feelings haven't changed."

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked into the library. Hermione said, "Hi guys."

Twilight asked, "Who are these eccentric looking gentlemen?"

Hermione said, "Believe it or not, they're my best friends." Twilight had a shocked look on her face. Hermione seemed like such an educated, fancy person, which made her association with Harry and Ron surprising.

Harry saw Twilight, so she asked Hermione, "Who is that?"

Hermione explained, "Princess Twilight Sparkle, from Equestria."

Harry said, "Hermione, you found the magical princess and didn't tell us, right away? We need her help, so we can stop Voldemort."

Hermione and Twilight sternly replied, "You're not supposed to say his name!"

Ron asked, "How did the magical princess know that?"

Hermione explained, "Princess Twilight has done her research on Hogwarts. She's one of the smartest and most loyal book lovers I know."

Ron whispered to Harry, "It seems like Hermione's found the person she's destined to be best friends with."

Harry whispered back, "When that princess is in her real dimension, she isn't a person. In fact, she's a pony."

Ron looked at Twilight and nervously asked, "Deep down, you're actually a talking pony? That's freaky!" Ron started whining and shivering.

Hermione replied, "Ron, Princess Twilight has come to save us. You shouldn't be acting in such a offensive way."

Ron responded, "You're the one who's not using time wisely. Instead of sending her after Voldemort, you've been showing off silly books."

Hermione asked, "Silly books? Books are an eloquent source of information, don't you know?"

Ron replied, "I read like five books a year, so I wouldn't know that."

Hermione responded, "You should read, at least, a hundred books per year."

Ron screamed, "No!"

Twilight whispered to Harry, "What's up with those two?"

Harry whispered back, "They argue, all the time. Sometimes it's amusing, but other times, it's tiresome."

Hermione stopped arguing with Ron and said, "We better get to the evil wizard."

Twilight asked, "What is the evil wizard trying to do?"

Hermione nervously said, "He captured Dumbledore." Twilight had done so much research on Hogwarts, that she knew who that was and was worried about his safety. Hermione said, "He also kidnapped a majority of Hogwarts' professors. He's planning on sucking out their magic."

Twilight replied, "Oh my, that sounds awful."

Hermione had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Is there any way that you could stop his evil magic?"

Twilight thought about it and answered, "In order to do that, I'd need to learn the right magic spell. My books are back in Equestria. Are there any spell books here?"

Hermione ran around the library. Since she knew the location of each and every single one of Hogwarts' books, she easily found all of the spell books that Twilight needed. She said, "Here are the books. They're organized by the author's last name, but I can organize them by title, author's first name, or any other pattern, if that'd be helpful."

Twilight replied, "I do like organizing books in lots of different ways, but that's not relevant right now." She started flipping through the pages of one of the books and said, "I'm going to search for the right spell."

Harry responded, "I don't mean to be rude, but we don't have time for that."

Ron nudged Harry and said, "We gotta go after Voldemort, right now."

Harry paused and replied, "I have an idea." He faced Twilight and Hermione and said, "Ron and I will go to Voldemort's castle and keep him busy, while you girls search for the right spell."

Hermione responded, "Guys, I'm not sure if that's a wise idea. Voldemort's one of the most dangerous wizard. Since he defeated our superiors, I don't you'd be able to stop him."

Harry replied, "I hope this doesn't sound braggy, but I have defeated Voldemort."

Hermione responded, "If you think going after Voldemort is the right thing to do, I guess you can do. However, I don't think it would work." Harry and Ron started running out of the library and started running to Voldemort's castle.

Hermione looked over at Twilight and saw how fast she flipped through the pages, so she asked, "Can you really find out any magic spells, when you skim that fast?"

Twilight calmly replied, "Don't worry. I've read all of these books before. I just can't remember which page the right spell is on, so this situation requires lots of skimming."

Hermione responded, "It's impressive, admirable even, of how much you know about that book stuff. The magic of books is the best thing there is."

Twilight replied, "I used to think that too. I didn't think there was any magic better than reading, but I learned about the best and most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship."

Hermione had a mildly confused look on her face, while asking, "Do you really think friendship is better than books?"

Twilight answered, "I sure do. Books are temporary love, but friendship is over." Hermione thought and realized that Twilight was right, when it came to the importance of friendship. Twilight thought about her own friendships and realized that her knowledge of books and spells came in useful when fighting wizards, but if she focused on it for too long, she could lose sight of her friendships. Twilight flipped to a special page and said, "I found the spell." Twilight and Hermione high-fived and started heading to Voldemort's castle.

A half hour later, Twilight and Hermione arrived at the castle. She looked around and saw that Harry was worn-out from the fight and Ron was taking a nap. Twilight ran around and searched for Voldemort. After a few minutes of searching, she found him. She said, "Hi Voldemort."

Voldemort pointed his wand at her and replied, "I've never seen a purple-skinned girl before. You must be from another dimension. It'll hardly matter, since I'm going to get rid of you."

Twilight pointed her wand at him and responded, "I don't think so." She started following the magic book's instructions, on how to make the spell work. She tried to blast the evil wizard, but it didn't affect him.

Voldemort had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "You have no magic abilities. Prepare to face my wrath and lose all of your power." He blasted her to the ground.

Hermione ran up to Twilight and nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Twilight looked at her and said, "I did everything the spell told me to do, everything I needed was in the spell book."

Hermione asked, "Are you sure that the spell had everything that's important."

Twilight replied, "That book had all of the important types of magic." She paused and said, "Except for the magic of friendship."

Hermione grabbed her wand said, "Perhaps we can stop Voldemort, by doing the steps of the spell, together."

Twilight and Hermione pointed their wands at Voldemort and started doing the spell. This time, the spell was working. Voldemort had a confused look on his face, while asking, "How is the spell affecting me?"

Twilight said, "It didn't work the first time, because I was missing out on a step, a type of magic."

Hermione said, "The magic of friendship." The spell blasted Voldemort. It started sucking out his magic powers and returning the magic he stole, back to the professors of Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled at Twilight and said, "You did it. You're magic is amazing."

Twilight held Hermione's hand and replied, "We did it together. I'm often referred to as the Princess of Friendship, but I lost sight of that, thanks to my obsession with books, libraries, and organization. Thank you for reminding me." She hugged Hermione.

Harry got up and had Ron wake up. Harry walked up to Twilight and Hermione and said, "You did it. Excellent work."

Twilight replied, "The book was helpful, but Hermione reminded me of the step I needed to succeed, friendship."

Hermione said, "I had forgotten about the importance of friendship too." She hugged Harry and Ron. Ron yawned. Hermione looked at Twilight and said, "I've never met anyone that I relate to as much as you. I want to learn all about you and learn so many magic spells from you."

Twilight replied, "I'd love that too, but I have to get back to Equestria."

Hermione responded, "I understand. After all, you are a princess. Thank you for everything."

Twilight replied, "You're welcome and thank you for the same."

Hermione and Twilight walked outside. Twilight started opening a portal needed to back to Equestria. She looked back at Hermione and said, "Like I said before, friendship lasts forever, so don't think this is the last time we'll see each other."

Hermione replied, "I look forward to our next encounter, Princess Twilight."

Twilight responded, "Call me Twilly." She went back to Equestria and Hermione started walking back to Hogwarts. Both girls had learned a lot, thanks to the magic of their friendship.


End file.
